


Knowledge is Chaos

by cioemyr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones Spoilers, POV Petyr Baelish, Petyr Baelish Lives, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Quote: Chaos is a ladder (Game of Thrones)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cioemyr/pseuds/cioemyr
Summary: Lord Baelish - one of the most dangerous people in the kingdom of Westeros has met someone who was worth of his attention. A young Rose Vegelbud. Her eyes, body moves and tone of voice were enough to make him go crazy. But he was just playing a game. Long, brutal game. And he was ready to sacrifice any puppet he got in his hands.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

King’s Landing. The biggest and the most beautiful place in Westeros. Yet… Even in that wonderful city not everyone was always happy. The best example was Rose of house Vegelbud. Her face was not showing any happiness. But how could she be happy when her whole family was calmly sitting at home, while she was in that huge castle with a task to find a powerful, rich husband. Why? Because she was the oldest child and she was still not married. It was a shame for her family, right? A sixteen year old girl without a husband? Shame.

The only smile she showed to people around was that sarcastic or manipulative smirk. Her main, biggest dream was to get away from all those stupid, confident stares. She wanted to be the one who could stare at the others like that. She wanted to be upon all of them. Rose had to get to the top and then get rid of everyone that dared to scoff at her.  
She walked slowly down the stairs of one of the smaller castles where she was currently staying in. Lord Stokeworth gave her a big room and a maid, but the young lady never really sat in there longer than she had to. She preferred to walk around the gardens of the king’s castle. Of course she had permission to wander around these beautiful places. That was the only thing that really made her feel relieved from the politics. Her steps were slow, calm as she walked down the alley, hoping she was alone, but… Her maid was always behind. Young woman sighed and turned around to look at the girl in front of her. “Please leave me alone.” she said only and watched the other, who probably took her command more as a “I don’t want to see you.” Her hands started to shake while Rose raised an eyebrow softly. As always her strong accent and low voice made people misunderstand her. She had to work on it. 

“I see that I am not the only one who is not understood by his own servants.” a low, male voice could be heard behind her back as the young lady turned around. A not too tall, yet taller than her man stood there, his hands behind his back. Her eyes scanned him calmly, not scared of him. He seemed to be very… Different from anyone else. Woman turned her head to one side to stare at the big waters of the sea.  
“You say that as if it’s a good thing… My lord.” she said only and eyed him again, but he only chuckled a little, walking even closer to stare at the same point as she did.  
“Shouldn’t people be scared of the ones that are upon them, my Lady?” he spoke only, looking at her as she raised an eyebrow softly.  
“When people are scared then there is no use of them. They should be manipulated, not terrified.” the girl said. “They have to have hope and false delusion of doing something in their own business. Meanwhile we are just playing a funny game using them as our puppets.” she added calmly, what clearly made the man near intrigued. Her appearance and words… It was interesting. Woman in front of him was as smart as Lord Varis and probably as dire as Cersei Lannister who was known for her strict and cold appearance. He tilted his head to one side, then smiling a little in his own, very well-known way. A soft smirk that completed his look. That was the thing that was missing for this whole time. He narrowed his eyes at the waves which hit the sides of a small ship that was carried by them in the direction of the shore.  
“You may continue, my lady.” he said only, causing a soft chuckle to leave her lips.  
“Are you that bored to listen to a woman from a not well-known family? My Lord?” she asked only, but he smirked softly at her comment.  
“I’d rather say… I like your way of thinking, my Lady.” he spoke and raised an eyebrow softly. She finally looked into his eyes and then smiled a little. The man near then sighed a little. “May I know your name, my lady? Since this conversation is going that well... “  
“Rose Vegelbud.” she spoke, narrowing her eyes at him, but he just took a step closer, taking her hand into his, wanting to leave a kiss onto it. His grey eyes stared at her, their color contrasting with the dark hair he had.  
“Lord Baelish. Petyr Baelish.” he replied, watching as her eyes shimmered as she heard his surname. Baelish. Littlefinger. The most quiet, innocent yet dangerous and evil person in the whole Westeros was standing in front of her. But… Then she didn’t know how devilish he could be.


	2. "An older brothel owner"

Nights in King’s Landing were warm. Rose always liked to sit near the window every evening. And she did that also this time. She held a book in her hand while Lollys knocked onto her door. As soon as the other told her to come in a stupid blonde woman smiled brightly, excited.   
“Have you got the news already?” she asked, holding a letter in her hand. “I mean… My Lady..” she added quickly, but Vegelbud only sighed, taking the paper from her, frowning.   
“A party in the castle? For what?” the girl muttered, but Lollys mentioned something about the King's birthday. So it was important. She sighed a little and got up. “Everyone has to come?” she asked, the other girl making a shocked face.   
“Of course! I mean… Everyone should be there… Since they got invited.” Lollys spoke and stared at her. “It’s not polite to not come. It’s a king… Afterall.” she shrugged a little and sat on her bed, but seeing how Rose raised an eyebrow she got up. “I apologize… My Lady.” she said quietly.  
“It’s your house. I am the guest. Don’t apologize for feeling comfortable at your own home.” the girl added softly, trying to sound less threatening. “I am still thankful that you let me stay in here. My lady.” she said, but the other girl chuckled nervously.   
“No… No. No need to thank me. It’s a pleasure to have you here as a guest.” Lollys spoke quickly, her mouth never closing when it was needed. So Rose started to simply ignore her as she read the book. A very interesting book. About Targaryens… She always liked the stories about them. Especially about the Mad King. His love for blood and violence was interesting. She enjoyed reading about it. Really.   
After a longer time Lollys left, what made the young Lady sigh in relief. How could someone be that annoying? Stokeworth was stupid, crazy and unreliable. Of course Rose didn’t trust anyone, but this girl was really the last person she would trust. Even Cersei was closer to her heart… Somehow. Even if they talked only once.   
Unluckily young lady’s dress looked very similar to Lollys’ one. People who approached them both at the party even joked about the two being sisters. It made Vegelbud hold a grimace full of disgust on her face. How could they even think about jokes like these ones? They did not look like sisters. That was sure. 

Her hand tightened her grip onto the gold goblet as she sipped from it. She was sitting near one of the big tables, just enjoying the music. Yet the smell of alcohol mixed with sweat of all those old pricks made her want to vomit. Why did all these people enjoy parties so much? It was annoying to sit there and listen to all those men complaining about their lives. She was tired of it. Too many parties like that took a place in her life. She was young, yet already tired of things like this. 

“Parties are not for everyone. You don’t enjoy the wine, my lady?” the same, low, chivalrous voice could be heard from upon her as the young girl smiled a little.   
“I drank better wine in Dorne… But… It’s not a problem with wine, lord Baelish.” she spoke calmly, then looking up at him, her eyes locked into his ones. Such an interesting player in the Game of Thrones. She could see that… He was one of the players, but he could become her puppet soon. She needed to just… Get closer to him.   
“Then what is the problem? The drunk men or loud music?” the tall man asked again, smiling a little. He knew how to talk to her. Finally he found someone who felt exactly the same about parties like these. Her eyes were showing how bored and tired she was. Nothing strange though. He didn’t like things like that too. Mostly because everyone was just drunk and spoke about the same, boring things.   
“I think you are reading my mind, lord Baelish.” she answered and seeing his hand held out to her she just took it, getting up. Young lady knew where they were going to go. The gardens. He let her take his arm, walking near him at a slow, calm pace. Just like the last time. “They say that parties are the best way to gain allies… I think it’s easier to gain enemies by fighting over a bottle of wine.” she said, a slight smirk on her face as the lord near her chuckled with his low voice.   
“I am not the one to fight over alcohol. There are other things that are more valuable for me.” he spoke, but she just chuckled.  
“The throne sounds better, hm? It is something that is more… Worth of your attention?” she looked at him as he raised an eyebrow softly. She already knew his real intentions? Oh… No. She had the same plans as he did. “Did I just hit your weak point, my lord?” she smiled a bit as he then spoke calmly.  
“I can already see that you are here not to just chat… Am I right, my lady? You like to play… Have fun with your victims.” he said, but she only smirked at his words. It was true. “Such a young lady… WIthout a husband?”  
“I can see that your spies did a good job, lord Baelish.” she said and tilted her head at him. “A sixteen year old lady without a husband. Isn’t that a shame?” she chuckled and shook her head a little. Rose frowned a little. “Why would a lady like me come to King’s Landing if not for looking for a husband?” she spoke calmly, her hands still touching his arm, holding it close as she walked through the gardens. “It’s not a place for me… Just like you said before. I am here to sell myself like a pig for slaughter.” she spoke, then clearing her throat a little as she looked away. Littlefinger smiled a little, then nodding at her last words.  
“Not all the men are that bad, Lady Vegelbud.” he spoke and stopped near the same place they stood a few days ago. “Some of them are indeed beasts and monsters… Some of them want to simply have fun… And some have their own plans in which marriage would help a lot.” the man said, standing next to her while her dark, long hair with one white stroke covered her cheek due to the strong wind. He waited until it stopped just to let his fingers hide that hair behind her ear. His fingers touched her cheek softly, but they quickly keeped away to not bring too much attention of the people around who were probably sneaking behind the trees, flowers and bushes, spying for Cersei. He knew that the Queen liked to know what was happening in her castle.   
“I still don’t enjoy this whole ‘looking for a husband’ thing… My lord.” she said and shrugged, narrowing her eyes at his ones. “It is tiring. Full of boredom.” the girl added, looking at him.   
“How can a sixteen year old, still not experienced by life, girl say things like that, my lady? You should be happy that you are young and beautiful.” he chuckled at her, but soon he got serious when she sarcastically asked.   
“How can an older, brothel owner teach me about being a lady?”


	3. "My dress"

Talking to Rose was very… Strange. Petyr didn’t know how to treat her words. As a joke or threat? She looked very young and stupid, but she was smart. And he could tell that she had some devilish plans. Plans about the throne. He could tell that it was something she was thinking about all the time. They knew each other only for a few days. But she wasn’t scared to talk to him in an informal way. She should be scared of him and stay away from him. And she knew about it. But her curiosity was over that. She spent a good time with Lord Baelish, who started to treat her more as a woman than a teenager. She was not a child anyways. Her way of looking at the world was way more cold than of the other kids he met. Petyr hoped to see her standing closer to the throne. He wanted to know how she would act. But his trust towards her got smaller once he saw her walking near Varis. This man was just like him. But… Unlike Varis, Baelish always played only for his own good. He wasn’t scared to sacrifice women, men and kids. Even if the woman would be as beautiful as Rose Vegelbud, who he adored to stare at. Oh he truly did. It was something great to be able to stare at young people being ready to kill and murder just to reach that high place in Westeros. 

“Lord Baelish. You seem to be distracted?” Lord Varis spoke while they all sat in the small council’s room. Petyr thought he was going to kill that man in sleep for making comments like that. But he remained calm, smiling at him with that specific, proud look in his eyes.   
“Maybe I am… But is that a sin to be distracted by a lovely woman that lives not that far from here?” he said, knowing that Varis would come up with this topic sooner or later. Maester looked at them, then sighing a little to not look interested in that case. Maybe he looked old, but he always had energy to take a young woman to his chambers. In Baelish’ eyes it was disgusting. Not only in his eyes of course, but he was the only one to talk about it out loud.   
“There is nothing wrong in it, Lord Baelish. I think everyone had a situation like that in our lives.” Varis spoke, smiling lightly. Uh… Next fake smile. Yet with his bald head and happy eyes it looked very realistic.   
“Especially you, not having anything between your legs.” Littlefinger scoffed, making everyone chuckle. Even Varis smiled at this comment. He just got used to it. The others sighed a bit before starting to actually plan the next costs for the kingdom. There were lots of different things happening… Happily there were no wars. It would be a huge waste of money. Petyr liked wars only because they caused a lot of chaos. And remember that thanks to the chaos people could gain more and more information. But sometimes wars were useless. Just like now. But he already knew that the new war was going to start soon. It had to wait just… Few months. 

A sudden, loud voice of one of the custodians made everyone become quiet.   
“My dear Lords… We found a young woman not far from Lord Baelish’ room… She seemed to look for something inside of that chamber.” he spoke, catching everyone’s attention. Varis smiled a little, tilting his head to one side. 

“Hello, lady Vegelbud.” he said and smiled kindly at her. “What are you doing in here?” he asked, but it was a normal, calm question as he just gave a sign to the guardian, who let go of her.   
“I…” she looked at him and then at Baelish, who again was attacking her with his grey, cold eyes. Yet… He had a smirk on his face. “I was hoping to find my dress. I left it somewhere in Lord Baelish’ room after the party. I got another pair of clothes after the long night I spent there…” the girl continued as the Lord stared at her, his lips not curved into a smirk anymore. She was lying. She was lying well… Because everyone around believed her. Of course it was not true. Young lady would never end up in his bed that fast. Never. Maybe he owned a brothel, but he himself didn’t like to use women like that. But Rose continued calmly. “That dress was very important to me. I got it from my mother. So I came to Lord’s room to take it back.” she spoke, Varis smiling at her softly, then looking at Littlefinger, who was tapping the table with his fingers. 

“You didn’t cause any problem, young lady.” the Maester spoke, nodding at her, what made the girl smile softly as if she was embarrassed. But she wasn’t. She was there to come into Baelish’ room. He didn’t use it often. He mostly slept at his own place. So she would have a chance to talk to him once more.   
“I’m glad… I just wanted to get my property back.” she said and chuckled sweetly, but Littlefinger knew it was not an honest chuckle. She was a sweet, little liar. Sweet - yes… He found the young girl attractive. And it was not a bad thing. “So now… I probably should head back to my place, right?” she spoke.  
“But I don’t see that dress of yours in your hands… My lady. I hid it in my dresser… I shall show you where it is.” he said. 

And that was how she got into his chambers, soon hearing how the door behind her closed. The warm breath on her neck as she just stood there, knowing that the man would probably be mad. But… Petyr just stood there behind her, his breath calm. He just stared at her, a soft smirk on his face. “Lady Vegelbud learnt how to lie?” he spoke, but the girl didn’t move at all as she just tilted her head to one side. 

“I already knew how to lie.” a woman spoke, looking at him softly from upon her shoulder. “I wanted to spend some time with you, Lord Baelish.” she said only, as he raised an eyebrow.   
“Why is that?” he asked, as she then smiled a bit. Almost innocently.   
“I’ve heard about your high ambitions, my lord. I’ve heard that something is going to happen… King Robert Baratheon is going to get hurt. Isn’t he?” she said, but the older man quickly turned her around, putting his index finger on her lips.   
“Not that loud, my lady.” the man scolded her, but then just raised an eyebrow softly, wondering how she got to know about it. The only thing she did was to kiss his finger on which she already noticed one of three different rings. Probably the gifts from other kings or lords. Baelish didn’t keep away. He watched her calmly as he then asked her about the information.   
“It’s just logical to me. He is a useless fool… There is no need to hold him here. There are many people who deserve the throne more. Or maybe I used the wrong word… There are people who have more ambitions and will to have it than him.” she said quietly, but not shyly. Maybe she was sixteen years old, but Lord Baelish already saw that she was more intelligent than any other woman. It was quite exciting… But at the same time scary. Rose was too smart for some people. And she had to be ready to meet people who would want her death for knowing too much. “Many people want his death. Many. And soon someone will make that first step. I think it will be you.” she spoke, then smirking a bit as he clenched his teeth softly.   
“And what? Will you go to the Queen? Or the King?” he said, but Vegelbud only chuckled softly.   
“I will help you.” the girl said, narrowing her eyes at him. “Old Robert Baratheon hurt my family… Now it’s time for him to pay.” she spoke calmly, then taking his hand into her one. “You will help me, I will help you.”  
“And how would you like to help me? In what way would you help a lord like me?” Baelish just scoffed slightly, still remembering about the attitude she could speak with. “I don’t need a young, stupid girl that speaks with that much sarcasm.” he added, but she just put her own finger onto his lips.   
“You need me. Just like I need you.” she spoke only, but he then keeped his head a bit away.   
“You want to marry me. Why?” he asked, but she then took a few steps away, taking one of the goblets to pour some wine into it. Vegelbud drank some of the alcohol before she frowned.   
“Because I look for a clever, rich husband with a good name, who comes from a known family. You are perfect.” she explained, raising an eyebrow softly. “I know it sounds ridiculous. But… I know that you would get a lot of goods because of that marriage.” she spoke, but the man chuckled, then sighing a bit.   
“No. Lady Vegelbud.” he said, then frowning as he clenched his teeth softly. “I declined your offer. And I will not accept it. But… I can help in your small revenge.” the man added, sighing. “This is going to happen anyway. First - the viceroy. Then… The king.” he said, making the girl stare at him with her intense blue eyes. Baelish walked up to her and took the goblet from her hand. “So let’s drink together and maybe not think about the events that are ahead of us…” he took a small sip and raised an eyebrow at her. Rose smiled a bit. He probably wanted to push her away from himself, but it only brought her closer. She was ready to do anything with him. They could plan whatever they wanted and just put the right checker in the right place. It was all going to work out perfectly. As always. Her plans were always perfect and they always worked out. Even Cersei wasn’t that smart.   
Petyr saw that too. He was smart. But not as smart as she was. Littlefinger always had a plan and knew how to play in the game of thrones. But he also knew when to take a step back. On the other hand… The girl had no idea when to stay back. She was using all of her power to go forward and not stop. Baelish knew it was gonna be the weakest point of their small conspiracy.

**Author's Note:**

> *Everything happens before Game of Thrones*


End file.
